


Fun and Games

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [13]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Prompt Fic, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: It's just a dare, after all.Prompt 21: “Kiss on a dare ”Ship: ScottMarshSuggester:HowardRTo see when I'm doing prompts next and the other kinds of guff I post, follow me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Brooke Scott
Series: Nice to Prompt You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fun and Games

“This is so _childish_.” Brooke protested as they sat together in the closet, the furrowing of her brow doing nothing to hide the slight blush in her cheeks. “Middle schoolers play this game.”

Kate can’t help but giggle at Brooke’s indignation, there’s something so wonderfully adorable about her when she’s pouting. “I never did.”

“Yeah, well your family was prudish.” Brooke grumbled. “I can’t believe Chloe demanded we do this.”

“She’s just trying to help me make up for lost time, that’s all.” Kate smiled warmly at Brooke, who’s blush immediately deepened.

“Well I don’t see why they needed to drag me into this. If Chloe wants this for you then why doesn’t she do it herself?”

Kate’s face flushes as she pictures herself, alone in a closet with the blue haired rebel. “I think Max might be pretty upset if she did. Besides, those two are thick as thieves, they both totally planned this.”

Brooke sighed in obviously feigned annoyance; if the fierceness of her blush was to be believed. “Fine, whatever, let’s get this over with Ms. Never Had A Kiss.”

“If you’re sure.” Kate offered, as much as she wanted to kiss Brooke and her utterly adorable pout, she didn’t want to push anyone into anything.

Brooke just rolled her eyes. “It’s just a kiss. No big deal.”

Another giggle slipped out of Kate’s lips as Brooke edged closer. “Right, no big deal.”

When their lips met, it definitely felt like a big deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Yada yada unbetaed.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
